


人間 9

by yoyonicole



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyonicole/pseuds/yoyonicole
Kudos: 2





	人間 9

傍晚，光一在學校裡的個人研究室裡忙活好一陣子後，因為感到有點冷才取過風衣外套披上，摸了摸口袋，順道檢查了手機。

有未接來電，是大學時代的親友長瀨智也。

於是光一想也未想，立即回撥了過去。

嘛，雖然說是立即，但其實距離長瀨的發話時間已是三小時後。

那一方很快的接通，他人似乎身在背景相當吵雜的場所，長瀨嚷嚷著說要找他喝酒，光一馬上就回絕了。

「抱歉，這週輪我作飯。」好爸爸一本正經的說道。

長瀨智也對光一來說是神奇的存在，從大一開始直到現在仍是如此。

開朗豪爽、對什麼也感到新鮮好奇的個性，和光一這個彆扭人是完全相反的極端，但就是這樣毫無掩飾的熱誠，或許是老天指明派給他的親友也說不定。

長瀨在三年級時選了臨床，實習時在復健科發覺自己的人高馬大是天生優勢。畢業後在大型教學醫院待了兩年，和另個看護士松崗昌宏合資開了主攻復健的診所。用不了幾年的時間，便逐漸擴張規模成立了專門醫院，主治骨科及各項復健療程乃至安養中心。如今他們在美國亦成立了分院，顯見長瀨在事業經營上相當了得。

但只有極少數親近人士當然包括光一在內，才知道長瀨隱藏在成功醫生背後他真正的身份。

長瀨出身於關西某黑幫，是幫內大佬的次子，但對於加入家族事業興趣缺缺。他學醫，是因為幫內常有醫療需求，為了賭氣自己絕非眾人所想是個肌肉發達無腦的猩猩，而發狠拼了一氣考進醫學院。

事實證明，事業相當成功的長瀨智也的確比任何人所認知的都還要來得聰明許多。

雖然，光一所認識的他在某方面真有些低能傾向……

「嗚嗚嗚嗚，不管啦不管啦，人家出差到美國好不容易才能回來，好久不見小光捏！今天，人家，絕對絕對要跟小光光共進燭光晚餐啦!!!!!」

光一臉上冒出數條黑線，努力的迅速把腦內那大個子忸怩撒嬌跺腳的恐怖德性給驅散。

因為嘈點太多，他只冷冷回道，「去你的燭光晚餐。」

「哈哈哈哈~~~拜託啦，跟你家小朋友稍微商量一下嘛，不然，帶他來也行。」

「不要。」

光一立即就拒絕了。

聽電話中這背景音，想來是成人的聲色場所，他純潔可愛的小剛怎麼可以去這種鬼地方。

「就一次啦! 真的好久不見呢！另外，其實是有個很棒的人想介紹你認識。」

長瀨歡快說道，恢復了平常的爽朗說話口氣。

「女朋友?」

「是男朋友。」

長瀨輕鬆說道，聽到光一在電話那方似乎呼吸一窒，哈哈大笑，「開玩笑的! 不過的確是暗戀喜歡的人來著，是相當有才華的音樂人，無論無何也想介紹光一認識。」

「嗯，知道了。在哪碰面? 地址先告訴我，晚些再回覆你。」

聽長瀨說的誠懇，光一也有些動搖。

長瀨是個熱愛交友的人，或許外界看來個個都是濫情的掏心掏肺，但真正能夠讓他傾心付出的實屬少數。

長瀨是光一真心喜歡且信賴的人。

他最大的優點是從不多問，當年光一拜託他找管道提供剛的出生證明時，連問也沒問緣由就一口答應下來。

剛在２、３歲年紀時，長瀨在家中見過剛幾次，還曾抓著他小小的身子在空中繞圈玩，嚇得剛連著好幾日在睡夢中大哭。隔不過二年，光一告訴他剛需要高中轉學成績時，長瀨也沒吭半聲，一週內就從海外快遞了所有文件到了光一手中。

因為是打從心底信賴的大親友，光一對於長瀨的軟言要求，實是難以拒絕。

雖然本人口口聲聲說是絕對的工作狂，即使老婆快死了也是工作優先，但各種行動在在證明，堂本光一這個人並非自己所聲稱的那麼鐵石心腸。他常常也有出乎意料的溫柔時候，尤其是對著自家寶貝堂本小剛。

結束了和長瀨的通話後，光一正準備撥手機給剛時，發現了有來自剛的短訊。

訊息頗長，剛對於手機使用並不是那麼熟悉，但卻努力用文字仔細交待著放學後會去同學家玩，晚餐或許不在家吃，身上帶有足夠的零用錢，不用擔心他，最後禮貌的說非常抱歉還附上了笑臉顏文字等等，光一看著那相當可愛的用字遣詞，忍不住嘴角上揚。

這小傢伙才沒幾歲，卻像新婚妻子還是老媽一樣囉嗦呢!

真、真有趣! 原來養小孩還有這等樂趣！被在乎的感覺意外的好。光一有些樂陶陶的享受親子之間的溫情，於是一臉凜然的用食指敲了按鍵回覆短訊。

── OK。

光一滿意的點點頭，簡潔扼要，又不失作為父執輩的威嚴。

還有通未接來電，是母上大人喜代子從兵庫家中打來的。

平日喜代子並不會特意打手機給他，於是光一懷著些許擔心回撥過去。

喜代子接起後，先是憂心匆匆的問了收到保險公司寄來的高額保單一事。

光一淡淡的回道，因為前不久學校有優惠推廣，自覺也有這方面需要於是便投保了。投保的對象是自己，受益人僅寫了光一的兩親，他笑著和母親解釋道，萬一真的不小心兌現了，還請母親務必用保險金替他好好照顧小剛。

喜代子雖然心裡犯嘀咕，但也清楚知道這是現實世界，什麼事也有可能發生，於是便略過不提。接著她又提了另一件事，是關於暑休時，某親戚算來是光一的表妹結婚，希望光一能帶著剛返鄉參加。

光一順手翻了桌上的行事曆，確認那幾日並無要事，未多說什麼便答應了。

喜代子正想再提相親之事時，光一早已猜到會有這衍生話題，匆忙的敷衍母親幾句後便收了線。

他再次打電話給長瀨。既然剛不在家，不如就和親友去喝酒吧。

今日接下來的行程是難得的輕鬆時刻，光一收拾東西準備離開研究室，帶著與老友好久不見的期待且微微雀躍的心情。此時他還未知，長瀨準備介紹認識的朋友，將在他人生中掀起一場刻骨銘心的波瀾。

田中家，三個大男生買了披薩可樂充作點心和晚餐。

田中的兩親去參加公司的慶功宴，在大人們返家之前，這裡是青春男孩們自由的天堂。

桌上散落著吃剩的披薩和飲料，堂本剛按著沙發扶手看著前方，指節泛白，心裡覺得很不舒服。

遠藤去了廁所已經過了好一陣子，田中坐在他的身旁，兩眼發直的盯著螢幕喃喃自語著說這女的腿真是又直又長，極品漂亮。

客廳裡的電視大尺寸螢幕正一閃一閃的播放著淫靡的畫面。

多P的劇情在堂本剛的眼裡看來，是柔弱的姐姐被許多壞人拿紅繩綁住了虐待，漂亮的臉孔扭曲，不斷痛苦的大聲呻吟著哭泣，野獸一般的男人們壞笑著輪番在她身上拿棒子不停的戳，赤裸身上被混濁的液體弄髒了，十分可憐。

剛不知道這是女優做戲，滿心以為是真實事件，一臉擔憂恐懼的想著要不要開口問清楚，卻又煩惱著怕說錯了話而惹來不必要的懷疑，惶恐不安的只好咬著下唇拼命壓抑忍耐。

對於第一次看小黃片的剛來說，重口味的劇情嚴重衝擊了小孩兒單純的心靈，無疑是虐心的恐怖片來著。

但剛的身體年齡卻是處於熱血方剛的青春期，該反應的反應起來，他意識到下身正莫名鼓脹著，心跳怦怦飛快，身體裡、血液中像是有什麼東西正急急催促著想要爆炸發洩。

剛雙頰泛紅，不知所措的緊摳著沙發，盯著驚悚的劇情走向，又不敢移開視線。

坐在身旁的田中直樹這個人是多疑且敏感的個性，剛有些擔心自己因為表現出不合理的態度，而被他懷疑是＂不正常＂。

這是真的嗎? 裡面的姐姐之後會死掉嗎? 警察先生會不會把壞人抓走呢? 為什麼高中男生應該要集體看這種影片呢? 田中看起來很高興的樣子，他會是壞人嗎? 遠藤為什麼去上廁所這麼久還不回來，他是不是發生事情了? 為什麼我的身體這麼難受? 怎麼辦? 要不要告訴光一? 剛揣著糾結的心思胡思亂想著。

螢幕裡的女人上下搖晃著身子，仰頭高聲尖叫起來。

怎麼了？好可怕！！！剛有如懸在空中緊張的心似也跟著崩壞，再也無法忍耐，身體微微發顫。下意識的低頭時，發現身旁的田中正伸手來回撫著褲檔，十分害怕的剛慌張的連忙移開視線，逃避現實的緊緊閉上眼睛。

不知為啥剛在腦海中把自己代入了影片裡的女角，如果田中同學撲過來了怎麼辦? 我不要，我不要阿……

光一，救我。此時他腦海中唯一浮現的念頭。

遠藤這時從廁所走了出來，奇怪的望了剛一眼，「換你了。」

「阿?」

剛茫然的抬頭，張著嘴呆愣，眼睛濕潤快哭出來的樣子惹得另兩人都是捧腹大笑。

「不去解決一下嗎?」遠藤怪笑著，瞄著剛褲子前鼓鼓的一包。

剛用力點點頭，心想不管怎樣能夠離開這裡真是太好了。因為太心急站起身來而眼前黑了一瞬，帶著些許暈眩感，剛腳步虛浮的扶著牆晃向了廁所。

不知為何心情激動的仔細將門鎖上後，剛蹲在馬桶前，嘩啦嘩啦的吐了出來。

光一，光一…………


End file.
